User blog:CEDJunior/Catherine Hamilton-Kane (Batwoman)
Catherine Hamilton (Elizabeth Anweis) was a recurring villainess from Season One of Batwoman. Backstory Catherine Hamilton was born in to wealth in Gotham City, having inherited her family's company, Hamilton Dynamics. She became a mother at a young age, giving birth to a daughter named Mary. 15 years prior to the series' events, Gabi and Beth Kane, the respective mother and twin sister of Kate Kane (Bruce Wayne's cousin and the eventual Batwoman), were in a car accident when their vehicle went over a bridge. Catherine became part of the search for Gabi and Beth, having found the former deceased, and it was during the search that she met Jacob Kane, Gabi's husband and Beth & Kate's father. Catherine noticed that both Jacob and Kate were devastated over the fact that they didn't have answers in regards to Beth's disappearance, and decided to give them some closure. However, Catherine resorted to immoral methods to do so; paying the coroner to fake the DNA test with some skull fragments of a deer located near Miller Farm. Her plan was to make sure the DNA matched Beth, and it was afterwards that Catherine informed Jacob that Beth was found deceased. In actuality, Beth survived the crash and was abducted by August Cartwright, whose son Johnny began befriending Beth in the 15 years that passed, which saw Beth become a villainess going by the name Alice, while Johnny (nicknamed "Mouse") became her main henchman. Catherine kept her brief heel turn hidden from Jacob, and she later funded his private security company, Crows Security, while also forming a romantic relationship in the process. The couple eventually married 10 years prior to the events. Events Catherine welcomed Kate back to Gotham in the series' pilot, which saw Alice and her Wonderland Gang create havoc and abduct Sophie Moore, a Crows agent and Kate's ex-girlfriend. The final scene of the pilot provided the surprise reveal that Alice was, indeed, Beth Kane, a suspicion Kate carried in the following episode, "The Rabbit Hole." After overhearing Kate voice her belief to Jacob, Catherine turned heel again and attempted to kill Alice, doing so to continue the ruse she began 15 years prior. The villainess' scheme was to have her henchmen bomb the transfer truck that carried Alice following her arrest, only for Alice to survive and escape. Catherine's reveal in the scheme came when she was shown meeting with Shane McKillen, the leader of the henchmen, who stole a butterfly knife that Kate obtained to get DNA tested to prove her suspicions. After seeing the knife, the evil Catherine ordered Shane to destroy it. The following episode, "Down Down Down," had Catherine approached by Alice, demanding a weapon from her company in exchange for her silence regarding her stepmother's sinister actions. Though she continued to cover up her actions in the episode, she eventually confessed in "Who Are You?," while bringing up the weapon and Alice's demand to Jacob. Catherine confessed to faking Beth's DNA 15 years prior, leaving Jacob furious and resulting in him ejecting his wife from his office. Her villainous role in the attempt on Alice was revealed two episodes later in "I'll Be Judge, I'll Be Jury." Death In episode 1.08, "A Mad Tea Party," Catherine was honored at Gotham's Humanitarian Party; however, while giving her speech, she realizes that her original speech was changed by Alice, who ordered her to read what she had written. Catherine read Alice's rewrite, where she states that both her company and Jacob's was built with blood money, and also confesses to other crimes committed before she suffers a nosebleed and faints. While Mary tends to her mother, Alice appeared to her stepmother and stepsister and revealed that she poisoned the former with a toxin created by Hamilton Dynamics. In addition, however, Alice stated that an antidote was created, but she demanded an apology from Catherine in exchange. Catherine apologizes, but Alice originally disbelieves her sincerity, prompting Catherine to voice her sorrow over the years of suffering that Alice suffered due to her actions in the past. While Alice accepted, though, Mary's nose began to bleed as well, with Alice revealing that she poisoned both of them, and that she only made enough of the antidote for one of them. Catherine turned down Mary's suggestion to split it evenly, as well as drinking the whole thing herself, instead telling Mary to take the entire antidote. She also stated that she knew about Mary's secret clinic, which she used to tend to the city's lower-class citizens, and afterwards, Catherine informed Mary that she was proud of her; referring to Mary as the one good thing she had done in her life, right before Catherine died in her daughter's arms. Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Female Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Remorseful Category:Stepmother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison